


Tracking down a Teddy bear

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [27]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dark Character, Death Threats, Enemies, Fake Character Death, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Plushies, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Seduction to the Dark Side, Stuffed Toys, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Talking, Team Up, Teddy Bears, Temporary Character Death, The Dark Side of the Force, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The joke villain meets the duck knight. They fight.





	Tracking down a Teddy bear

Darkwing Duck looked into the abandoned toy store. The window was already broken in, so he jumped inside. It wasn't as creepy as one would imagine such a place to be. It mostly just looked like broken childhood dreams. DW walked deeper, seeing more dust and dirt the closer he got to the backroom. The back door was partly open. The purple dressed duck moved open the door more, to look inside. There was a robotic voice echoing into the building. "Dear and merry greetings, Drake Mallard."

"Negaduck!" Darkwing called out as he turned around. The blue Teddy bear in school, girl, outfit look at the duck in complete confusion, before hearing the chainsaw. The blue bear turned to chainsaw welding villain. "Oh no, here comes the washed up rejection. I thought you wouldn't be working with your better counterpart, copycat." The plushie sarcastically greeted. A robotic tentacle blocked a chainsaw swing. The metal limb pushed the teeth closer to his bill, jamming the chain. "Admit it, wannabe. You are far past your prime." The Toy pointed out. "You would've been better off dying in that explosion."

DW tumbled out of the window and falls on the blue teddy, knocking the chainsaw out of the tentacle's grasp. Two more metallic, liquid, limbs came out the stuffed animals back, grabbing both. "I didn't come here to fight you, Mallard. Don't make me have to kill you like your double. You are a superhero, You deserve a better death than that." The speak and spell voice sounded disappointed. Negaduck swung the chainsaw down at the stuffed toy. There was a short silence cut off when the yellow and orange dressed duck spoke up, "I'm the only one who gets to kill the knock off." Stuffing came out as the stuffed, plush, toy fell to their knees. 

The weapon cut between the two glowing, blue, eyes. "This won't kill me either, bunny boiler." The text to speech voice shook and warbbled with glitch. The supervillain started the chainsaw again. He chuckled, "No? I'll be happy to keep trying until something sticks." The two halves of blue cloth lay on the sidewalk. The metal tentacles dropping to the ground. The two duck wormed their way out of their own tentacle. "I kind of thought it would be harder to kill." Darkwing Duck huffed out, looking at the stuffing everywhere. Negaduck, however, didn't say anything at that moment. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, bearing his sharp teeth. He swung the chainsaw at his good counterpart. DW stepped backwards, falling against a nearby wall. "Stop moving so I can saw you in half, hack job." Negaduck joked. 

The Duck Knight rolled out of the way of another swung for his head. He stood up after sliding to a stop. "I thought we were working together!" DW shouted. Maybe he should have expected this to happen after Jim had knocked him out and stuffed him in a closet... He definitely should have seen this betrayal coming. DW couldn't understand why he let himself be so blind to this. Negaduck lit a handful of small black bombs, throwing them to the cement. The explosion cleared. There was half a teddy bear skin holding the purple dressed duck by the legs. "I can't let you do that Jim." The voice lowered in pitch. The yellow and orange dressed duck felt himself being picked up by the feet. "I hope you two are both happy with yourselves. I worked hard on my speech for Darkwing Duck too. It was going to be worth his time, unlike you. Jim Starling." The two halves moved closer to each other and explained. 

"We had plans for the terror that flaps in the night, Starling. Good plans, Big plans. He would have finally became the hero this world needs and deserves." They continued, knitting themself back together. "And you, Drake. I really thought you above working with his type. Let this be a lesson for you, do not let your villains live. They can only betray such kindness." The stuffed animal skin began to move by itself without the use of tentacles. It's unclothed cloth form opened it's limbs wide, new clothes growing on it's body. Ending with a single blue bow. The silver liquid snaked down the evil recolor. The tentacles wrapped the villain as one might do with rope to someone whom they plan to drown. 

The hero was brought closer to his evil counterpart. "Here Mallard, you deserve to say any last words and the honor of ordering your own villains death. I'll be waiting for your order, greatly and worthy savior." The blue bear offered with a synthetic, sympathetic, tint to the words. The two ducks were less than a foot away from each other. Darkwing Duck looked away from Negaduck. "Don't make me do this. Please." He pleaded with the not robot. Those electric blue, bright, eyes simply looked at him unblinking and inhuman. "It's for the better of everyone, Mallard. Take the honor to kill your enemy, you deserve such luxury as watching the life leave his eyes." They noted forcefully, turning his head slowly to the other duck. "Don't make this more painful for yourself."

Darkwing and Negaduck were face to face. The Mallard swallowed his tears as best as he could. "I guess this is the end of the line, Jim." He nervously rambled, "Never really thought this was going to end with you dying. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but I thought you could come back to being the hero I remembered and looked up to all these years." Negaduck rolled his eyes and spat at Darkwing, "My name isn't Jim, it's Negaduck! I swear to whatever FUCKING cruel asshole that runs this SHIT show universe, I will personally break your jaw if you call me "Jim Starling" again, jack weed!"

Darkwing Duck kicked his legs uselessly. He snapped back, "Why can't you just let me have this for once?! I am trying to share a moment with you before this plushie murders you! Why can't you just let me have something!? I am doing all this for you, because You. Were. MY. HERO! DARKWING!" That's where he stopped himself. Because he realized what he just said. Drake Mallard couldn't disappear and couldn't take back what he say despite how much he wished he could. There's not too much things that make words go away. Especially already said words. Everything was quiet and still as death. The not cyborg was shocked, eyes wide as dinner plates. "What the duck, Mallard?" They added bluntly, breaking the silence. 

Darkwing shrugged, smiling nervously. Negaduck mumbled to himself, "When we survive this, never work with me again." The blue, toy, bear in a cliche, anime, girl, school, uniform blinked a few times in surprise at Drake Mallard. They spoke again, "He's your villain. You shouldn't feel things for him. Having empathy for the devil isn't a smart choice, Darkwing. Especially for heroes." Duckwing Duck glared at the plush bear. As if merely looking at them could make them stop talking. He held him arms up, grabbing a hold of the machine limbs. He pulled at the robotic form, trying to unwrap the fellow duck. DW soon found himself unable to merely pull the silver hued liquid off. "No, no, no! You were supposed tell me to kill him, not try to save him yourself!" They steamed. 

"I already failed to save him once, I'm not letting him die again." Darkwing Duck pointed out with a notable sour and salt taste to his words. He wedged a crowbar and started to make some head way in prying the limb off. A tentacle yanked the crowbar away, moving to Drake after doing so. "You deserve better than his type anyway. I'm only doing this for your sake." The stuffed bear coldly remarked. Darkwing looked Negaduck in the eyes and kissed him. The Teddy bear jumped backwards and hissed, "Goddammit Mallard!" Before running off into the night without another word. Leaving the two birds to deal with the aftermath of this whole situation. Perhaps it would be more fitting call it fallout, due to the metaphorical, massive, nuclear, impact left in the wake. 

The End.


End file.
